Cleaning products that leave a surface with an aesthetically pleasing, long lasting, durable finish e.g. spot-free or shiny are desired. In theory, nanoparticles can be employed to provide such a finish. Ideally, the particles would be contained in a cleaning/surface modification composition and applied during the cleaning process. Unfortunately, due to formulation and use difficulties the need for such a composition and process has gone unfulfilled. While not being bound by theory, Applicants believe that the roots of such formulation difficulties include the propensity of nanoparticles to remain dispersed via Brownian motion in solution, especially in the presence of surfactants, and the incompatibility of nanoparticles with certain anions and cations including, but not limited to those found in tap water (i.e. Mg2+, Ca2+, Na+, SO42−, Cl−, H+, undissolved solids, and CO32−) which is typically used as a diluent and/or a rinse liquid.
During the course of their research, Applicants have surprisingly discovered that, when the proper relationship of buffer/modifier and nanoparticle type, and pH is achieved, the aforementioned problems are resolved.